


december 11th

by leatherandlace



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mellivia December, mellivia bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: "I really can't stay, Liv.""But baby it's cold outside."





	

**Author's Note:**

> christmas half-smut? cheesy christmas music cameos? this fic basically. strongly suggest listening to "baby, its cold outside" by dean martin. hope you enjoy! xoxox.

**_14 days until Christmas_ **

****

****

Mellie painfully, grudgingly, all but willingly broke out of her and Olivia’s embrace on the couch. Olivia held on to the many layers wrapping around Mellie, pressing a kiss to her neck as she stood up. Mellie halfheartedly swatted away her advances, pretending to be annoyed at her but they both knew full well that she loved Olivia’s clinginess. “I have to go now.”

           

 

“Over my dead body, Mel. I can barely see ten feet out the window, it’s snowing so hard.” Olivia scoffed, exaggerating a little, but still absolutely right. There had been a snowstorm raging in D.C. for about four hours, piling up outside Olivia’s apartment and providing them both an excuse for Mellie to stay just a little bit longer. In fact, Mellie had proposed leaving because there was no way she could drive through the snow if it continued any longer.

           

 

Mellie fell back onto Olivia, running a hand through her hair and sighing, “People are going to suspect, Liv.” She looked down at her hands that continued to weave through her girlfriend’s hair, silently massaging in an effort to comfort herself. “I can’t afford that right now.”

           

 

At Mellie’s discussion of their loss, Olivia’s heart seemed to shatter for the millionth time. She knew where Mellie was coming from—the loss of the presidency was politically wrecking enough; if their relationship were to be exposed, it would be the end of Mellie’s political career (not to mention Olivia’s). The look of utter hopelessness was all too apparent on Mellie’s face, so she pulled them even closer together. Nothing seemed to cheer Mellie up these days—not the continuous support from Quinn and Huck, not the millions of people who still vouched for her as their president, not even the Christmas season, which was always a picker-upper when it came to Mellie.

 

 

It seemed that only Olivia could cheer Mellie up, so Olivia temporarily made that her full time occupation—showering her with kisses and affection at every possible moment, stuffing the freezer with multiple tubs of ice cream, keeping Mellie busy with new OPA cases and interviews and any file or folders that would help take her mind off the void growing in her chest. Olivia had no problem with doing any of this, as long as she got to see Mellie’s glowing smile at the end of the day.

           

 

“I know, I just don’t want you to go home and be alone, I know your kids are with Fitz and sometimes you get lonely—“ Olivia was going to continue, but was interrupted by Mellie’s lips on hers, pushing their heads into the back of the couch with a ferocity that really hinted to Mellie waiting _all day_ for this.

           

 

Mellie pulled back, her once impeccable lipstick now smudged all over her face. “I appreciate your concern, I really do.” She smiled shyly, a juxtaposition to her not so shy hands that were _everywhere_. “But,” she pecked Olivia’s lips, “I really can’t stay, Liv.”

           

 

“But baby it’s cold outside.” Olivia whispered with a smirk, absolutely smitten with the exasperated grin Mellie gave her. Mellie shook her head and then her smile grew, transforming into a giggle and then a full on laugh that she couldn’t help letting out.

           

 

Mellie leaned down to rest her head in the crook of Olivia’s neck, seeking comfort and warmth and the constant need to be in contact with Olivia at all times. “You know, everybody thinks you’re this big hot shot lawyer who’s _so_ crazy brilliant and intense. And whenever I hear that I just want to tell each and every one of them that you make jokes like the one you just did. And all you eat is popcorn. _And_ you cuddle like nobody’s business. _Then_ we’ll see what they say.”

           

 

Olivia took the blankets that Mellie had shed off before and draped the fabric over them once again. “They’d never believe you.” Olivia cupped Mellie’s chin from under her and brought their faces centimeters apart—for some reason, Olivia couldn’t think about anything but the kiss Mellie had failed to continue, and having Mellie quite literally sprawled out on top of her was doing her no favors.

           

 

“Olivia, I have to _go_ ,” Mellie practically whined, still bringing their lips together as if her words were never spoken, but communicating her insistence with the tight press of lips that connected to a mind that was elsewhere.

           

 

Olivia mock pouted, “Beautiful, what’s your hurry?”

           

 

“Stop quoting that song!” Mellie laughed, shifting her legs so they were straddling Olivia, but keeping an innocent face the whole time.

           

 

“Oh, you’re evil!” Olivia gasped, bringing her hands up to cradle Mellie’s face to hers. Mellie’s eyes seemed to wander of their own accord to Olivia’s lips, the laughter in the room quickly dying and the air becoming stagnant with silence and Mellie’s almost audible thoughts of, ‘oh shit I have to leave, but _damn_ I want to stay.’ Her hands made the decision for her, roaming from the slope of Olivia’s neck to her waist, Olivia falling suit by grabbing the backs of Mellie’s thighs (through several blankets) and pushing them even closer. Olivia slipped her hands up the back of Mellie’s shirt, dragging her fingers over the nubs of her spine as Mellie’s breath hitched at the icy touch.

           

 

Protests died on Mellie’s lips as Olivia grabbed her sides and rolled Mellie’s hips into hers, a small moan escaping her. “I—I have to leave.” Mellie whispered against Olivia’s lips.

           

 

“It’s up to your knees out there.” Olivia smirked, running a finger along the inside of Mellie’s kneecap and further up her thigh to emphasize her point.

           

 

“I swear to god,” Mellie murmured, about to go on but forgetting any of her points as Olivia continued to roll their hips together in an endless cycle of Christmas music and unbearable foreplay. Olivia took a moment to breath, and in that lapse of a burning kiss Mellie seemed to control herself, practically leaping off of Olivia and the couch and almost stumbling into her Christmas tree. “I have to _leave_!” Mellie laughed, squeezing her thighs together as Olivia undressed her with her eyes.

           

 

“Gosh, your lips look delicious.” Olivia sauntered off the couch and towards Mellie, who literally couldn’t keep it together and pounced, yet again, on Olivia, crushing their lips together. “Gosh, your lips taste delicious.” Olivia whispered against her, earning a smack on her arm as Mellie pulled back—again.

           

 

Mellie smoothed her hair down, pulling back from their kiss but not far enough to be out of Olivia’s arms. “You make me so…so _flustered_.” She groaned, shaking her head as if it would get rid of the thoughts currently swarming around in her brain. “You give me all these—looks, and they’re so intense, like you really _are_ a brilliant, crazy intense hot shot lawyer because you can make me crumble with one look, Liv.”

           

 

Olivia shrugged, “It’s what I do.” She placed a hand up to Mellie’s cheek, finding her favorite dimple that Mellie always tried to hide (she thought it made her look too approachable and mom-ish) but could never completely get rid of. “But if it makes you feel better, you drive me completely wild, wild enough that I constantly give you bedroom eyes, even in the most inappropriate places.”

           

 

Mellie bit her lip, “Such as Fitz’s dinner party.”

           

 

“Such as Fitz’s dinner party.” Olivia confirmed with a little laugh, remembering Mellie’s look of aroused loathing as Olivia quietly sipped her champagne and gave her the most suggestive look of all time, running her leg up Mellie’s thigh as Fitz gave his farewell speech.

           

 

Mellie looked around Olivia’s living room— _their_ living room really, she spent so much time here—looked at the Christmas tree and the stockings (Olivia, Mellie, Karen, Teddy), the Christmas lights strewn about, the fire crackling in the background, and the reasons for wanting to leave the apartment didn’t seem all that imperative anymore. Why would she need to drive home in these conditions, especially when Olivia was here, willing to hold her all night? Why would she ever leave the apartment, leave _Olivia_ , if she didn’t absolutely need to? “You know I love you, right?” Olivia broke through the silence, looking up at Mellie’s eyes that reflected the light of the Christmas tree alongside a complete happiness that Olivia hadn’t seen in a while.

           

 

Mellie leaned in one last time, dipping her head down to share a soft, slow kiss that seemed to answer any qualms she had about staying. “You sure know how to wear a girl down, don’t you?”


End file.
